Final Goodbye
by sheonlyreadsbooks
Summary: Okay, this is one of the first fics I ever wrote. I completely forgot about it, but I found it today and decided to upload it on here! It's really quite old so, yeah. Glinda realizes that Fiyero's seeing Elphaba so she follows him home and goes to see Elphaba and they have a real, final goodbye.


After meeting with Fieyro, Glinda just had to follow him. From their conversations and the glow which was only worn by lovers of Elphaba, she knew that he and Elphie were in a relationship, no matter what he'd said. So, she followed him and stayed outside of the abandoned looking building that he entered. She waited so long that she saw Elphaba enter the building later that night and then she waited there until the next morning, when Fieyro left.

She breathed erratically as she walked toward the door. Her palms became clammy and her heart raced. She'd already been through the physically demanding part, which was trying to hide behind bushes for over twelve minutes in a pink ball gown and high-heeled shoes. Still, she was immensely more nervous for what was to come. She hadn't seen Elphie since she went back to Shiz and Elphaba stayed in Oz.

With the skip of a heart beat, she knocked lightly on the door three times. After realizing how lightly she'd hit the door, she knocked again, a bit harder. After waiting a few minutes and figuring out how stupid she was being, Glinda turned around. As she was taking her first step away, she heard the door behind her creek open. She turned around to see a woman peaking out of the partially cracked open doorway.

Standing before her was an older, just as beautifully fierce version of the girl she'd loved in her college years. Her dark eyes, which contrasted with her brilliant green skin, shined with an emotion Glinda very rarely saw in the eyes of Elphaba. Her eyes filled with fear.

"Elphie" Glinda spoke softly

Elphaba, snapping out of her trance of fear, spoke harshly, "In now," and walked inside the house, leaving the door open behind her.

"I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have come." Glinda peeped, staring at her shoes, after stepping inside and closing the door behind her.

"How did you find me?" Elphaba demanded.

"I saw Fieyro. We talked. I used my feminine instinct. I thought you might be together. I followed him. I saw you come in here. I'm sorry. I'll go now if that's what you'd like Miss Elphaba." Glinda said as her eyes shimmered with surfacing tears of regret.

"Glinda, please don't call me that. How would you feel if I went back to calling you Miss Galinda?" Elphaba responded, obviously hurt by the formality Glinda had instilled.

"I just thought you were angry with me. I'm sorry, Elphie." Glinda said, looking away in shame.

"It's quite alright. I'm sorry for being so short with you, my heart. I'm just involved in some dangerous things. I don't want you to get hurt." Elphaba told Glinda, while pushing her beautiful, golden hair behind her ear with one hand and cupping her cheek with the other.

Glinda nuzzled into Elphaba's touch. The two women completely contradicted each other. Glinda's pale complexion, soft feminine feature, bright glimmering eyes and elaborate pink ball gown was the utter opposite of Elphaba's brilliant green skin, sharp passionate features, dark blazing eyes and plain black dress. For what seemed like an eternity, the two women looked at each other at a close proximity in dim lighting. They both soaked in the presence of the other, thinking of how long it's been since they've seen each other, how long it's been since they've been this close and if their will ever be a next time.

"Seeing you would be worth it." Glinda finally answered Elphaba's warning.

"No. These are seriously dangerous people." Elphaba told her.

"Elphie, love, I've missed you with my whole heart and soul. I just had to see you once more and make sure you were alive." Glinda whispered to her former lover.

"I want you to stay alive. You're sure nobody's followed you here?" Elphaba's voice slowly went from loving to paranoid as she spoke.

"No, love. We're safe." Glinda whispered, beginning to run her fingers through Elphaba's black, pin-straight hair with ease.

"We can't leave the house at the same time tomorrow and you'll have to leave before Fieyro gets here and you can't ever come back to this location." Elphaba started, paranoia still in her voice.

"Can't we worry about that later? Like possibly tomorrow morning?" Glinda asked, implying something that both excited and terrified Elphaba.

"Are you sure you want to spend the night?" Elphaba asked, voice beginning to falter.

"If you're committed to Fieyro, I understand." Glinda said, trying to hide her disappointment.

"He has a wife, so it's not that. Just, the withdraw will be hard on the both of us." Elphaba warned her.

"We never properly said goodbye, it was rushed and not filled with the love that we shared." Glinda stated.

They stood there in a comfortable silence for a few minutes, just looking into one another's eyes. Love, fear, anxiety, excitement, and lust radiated out of both women. Finally, Elphaba could no longer take it and softly pressed her lips against Glinda's. At first, they kissed sweetly, but it didn't take long for the kisses to become hungrier and for their hands to begin to wonder. They were both flushed and heated when Elphaba reached for the zipper on the back of Glinda's dress. When the dress fell to the ground, Elphie began to work on her dress, leaving Glinda's on the floor and still not ending their kissing, but Glinda pulled away. Elphaba let out a sigh of protest and frustration.

"Elphie, some things never change." Glinda giggled. As she picked up her dress, she asked, "Is there a closet?"

"Oh, Glinda, love, you're so vain. It's right there. There should be an extra hanger or so in there somewhere." Elphaba pointed at the closet, chuckling at Glinda's ridiculousness.

As Glinda started hanging up her dress, Elphaba began taking her own off. Glinda turned around to see Elphaba's revealed body. Before truly taking in the sight, Glinda took Elphaba's dress off of the ground and hung it up next to hers. When she turned back around to see Elphie, her breath was taken away. Elphaba was just as thin, but beautiful, as ever. Her green-skinned looked magnificent in the partially darkened room. Glinda stepped closer to her ex lover and left a gap of only about three inches.

Elphaba closed the gap by pressing her forehead against Glinda's, still keeping their mouths separate. Softly, Elphaba spoke, "Glinda, my heart, I've missed you so."

"The feeling's mutual, Elphie, my dear." Glinda replied nearly immediately.

"You're positive about this, love?" Elphaba asked, one last time.

"I'm more sure than I've ever been about anything in my whole life. Just for this moment, I'm happy you're mine." Glinda whispered, warmly against Elphaba's body.

Then, both women closed the small gap between them at the same exact time. They felt as alive as they did in their youth. Mouths slammed together, tongues fought for dominance, and hands reawakened their skin. They stumbled into bed, both moaning with want, need, passion and love. Neither of their memories failed to remind them how to make the other one happy.

The next morning, Elphaba woke in the arms of Glinda. Her skin slightly burned, due to the sweat on Glinda's skin, but it wasn't bad enough for her to want to leave her lover's embrace. She stared at her lover with admiration and sorrow. This is most likely the last time she'd see Glinda's perfect body exposed in such a way. She began to lightly kiss Glinda, starting at the breast at which her head lay, all the way to her forehead.

Eventually, Glinda woke up, and groggily whispered as her eyes fluttered open, "Good morning, Elphie."

"Good morning, love." Elphaba responded.

"I should leave soon, shouldn't I?" Glinda asked as she began to comprehend the circumstances.

"I wish I could say no, but Fieyro will be home soon…" Elphaba trailed.

"Well it truly has been lovely. I missed waking up to your kisses." Glinda said, leaning forward to give Elphaba a small, tender kiss.

"I've missed your presence." Elphaba whispered back.

Glinda rose from the bed, began to get dressed and said, "Well, we'd agreed that this was goodbye."

"Yes we did," Elphaba answered, sadly, while following Glinda's lead and beginning to get dressed.

They finished dressing in silence. When they were both finished, Glinda looked straight into Elphaba's dark eyes, "Be careful. Whatever you're fighting for, I hope you get it."

"And I hope that whatever you're doing goes well too. Please, never visit me here again. It will continuously get more dangerous." Elphaba warned.

"I understand." Glinda said, before pulling Elphaba in for a sudden, unexpected kiss.

At first, Elphaba's sadness overtook her mind so much that it took her a few minutes to register the kiss. Then, Elphaba responded to the kiss, which quickly depend and became passionate without a word. Glinda pulled away, tears filling her eyes and barely whispered, "Goodbye, Elphie, my heart." She walked away without even giving Elphaba the chance to respond. Elphaba dropped to her knees as she saw Glinda walking away, who began crying. Both women's hearts broke as they thought that was the last time they'd ever see the love of their life.


End file.
